Hook Has A Niece!
by ohtheeclevernessofme
Summary: Hook has a niece who has just entered the Neverland world. She fights against Peter, but doesn't care whether Hook is killed. Who's side is she on? peterxwendy HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

I sat down on a barrel of rum and doodled on my sketchbook as my uncle rambled on about the misfortunes the deviled child named Peter Pan did to my 'poor Uncle Hook'. I pretended to be listening; time to time I'd nod and agree even though I didn't know what he was saying. But he didn't seem to be getting mad so whatever. Hi, I'm Christine Hook. Chris for short. I'm Hook's niece. It's hell.

Unfortunately my dad had died, so I had to be passed down to the closest relative the lawyers could find in my files. Even though Hook was a character unknown to the public to be real, he still came to the court and to my father's funeral. Believe it or not, Hook was once a gentleman, an English gentleman. An English gentleman who went to Eton College and Balliol. Yes, it is amazingly hard to believe but apparently it is true. So even though the present day Hook is cruel and fouling and has no care for any of his relatives other than his own mother (since now my father is dead) he still took me in. Not out of generosity, only for his own stupid use. A plan involving Peter Pan. I do not know of the plan yet, but eventually I will. And really, I _plan_ not to be part of it.

Now here I am, my first day in Neverland. It. Is. Hell. I hate it! Just kill me and get me out of here!

Hook had started raising his voice up more, and in rage, scratched the barrel of rum with his hook. Making that weird annoying noise similar to the chalkboard. I flinched. That's when I had enough. I shot straight up.

"Shut up! All you do is complain and complain! It's the same thing, you think you've got him, but then you don't. You old hag, why can't you make a better plan? You've gone to Eton for heaven's sake! This Peter is just a mere child, and you can't even beat him and his tiny crew in mere swords play! Gah! It's only been one hour and I've had enough of you!"

"You've only been here for 10 minutes." He simply replied.

Really, 10 minutes? Felt like an hour.

"Whatever! Just leave me alone. Give me some damn space. Go complain to a parrot or something, whatever the hell it is you pirates do for counseling." I put my hands in the air and backed him away. Well, more like shoved. It angered the crew standing near by watching the commotion, so they all ganged up on me. They grabbed out their daggers and swords and threatened me. I backed up and glared at them.

"Kill me. Go ahead, for all I care." I hissed.

Hook started to clap. "My dear niece. You are such an amusement. Your words have snapped sense to me. Real self confidence boost was what it was. Go back to your duties boys! The Jolly Roger can't run itself!" He shooed the crew away. They all gave me one last final glare and went back to their duties.

I dusted off the dirt on my shirt and was suddenly grabbed by his hook. He used his other hand to move my face so that I would be staring at him.

"Now listen here my _dear niece_." His stinky rum breath hit my skin and for a moment, I thought I felt my eyes water. "You may be my niece, but you will not be treated so easily by the rest of the crew. And most definitely by _me_. Your words might have helped with my sense of strategy, but that doesn't give the authority for a _child_ like you to order around the _captain_ of this ship. One more word of such disrespect like that, and you shall be thrown off the Jolly Roger, and in my place for the crocodile. I can't have a niece of bad form. Simply not right. Now, go along. Try not to get into trouble." He released me and walked away into his cabin. Once he closed the door was when I turned around and gasped for clean oxygen.

I for sure am not going near that foul breath again. I practically felt myself throwing up. I sighed and stared out at the island.

Day one and I already want to die.

**Been a while, but I re wrote a few parts here and there. I felt they weren't in character. Re wrote a bit in the next chapter as well. Again, I felt they weren't in character. At least, how I think they would be like.  
I like Christine's character and Hook's. I think Hook's funny. Just saying.  
Anyways, just a prologue. Wendy and Peter will be coming soon. **


	2. Chapter 2

Day 20. At least, I think its day 20. I don't remember anymore. I lost count. I've been on this ship for days now, and yet I'm still alive. It's amazing. I sighed and stared out to the island. Peter Pan has left for a journey out to the other world. My world. And Neverland without its Peter Pan is nothing. The island was frozen with ice and snow everywhere. The casts were frozen as well as the crews hairs. I was covered from head to toe in clothing. I always hated winter. It was that one season where I got sick. There was no escaping it for me, winter was my sick season.

I shivered as I felt another cool breeze pass by. Over at the deck the crew had put up a fire and was surrounding the warmth. There was just enough room for me to get near the warmth as well, but I wouldn't risk another puke session. Everybody reeks on this ship. I keep a fair enough distance from everybody. I huffed onto my fingers.

Smee was near by sleeping and snoring on his chair. I felt bored enough to prank him in his sleep. Smee might be a part of the crew, but he was a joke. Hook didn't care what I did with Smee. Neither did the rest of the crew. So I got some ink and put it onto his hand. I grabbed a feather and used it to tickle his nose. Next thing you know, ink was all over his face, and I think some went up his nose; ew. He still didn't wake up. I chuckled. He's so pathetic.

Suddenly the door to Hook's cabin opened. I jumped up and turned around. Hook's gaze went to the sky.

"It's starting to get hot." He stated to himself. I started to get hot as well. I looked up to the sky.

"Crystal, aren't you hot as well?" he asked.

I nodded, "Just a bit." I looked at him and saw his devil smile. Meaning it had something to do with Pan. I sighed and grabbed my sword, already knowing what was going to happen.

"READY THE CANNONS!" He ordered.

The crew did as told, and Smee had woken up.

"What's this?" he looked at his hand out of curiosity. Of course he knows what ink is, he just didn't know that was what was on his hand. And face. I laughed and walked away.

"There he is Capt'n!" cried Smee, pointing to the sky. I looked up as well. Peter's whole self wasn't completely visible, but a green blob was seen. We all knew for sure it was Peter. The more Peter entered closer to Neverland the more things started to melt, and soon enough the Neverland was in spring. I took off my coat and sweater resting it on a barrel of rum and walked towards the deck.

I felt a hook upon my shoulder. Of course, I knew who it was. "Fight this time. Or else over the plank it is." He whispered to my ear.

I kept a straight posture, with my head held high to show I had no fear of him. Although, his breath seems pretty scary.

"Ah Pan! Care to meet my niece?" Hook shouted out at Peter.

Peter turned around and looked at me. He took out his dagger and pointed at me. His cocky smile inviting me to fight with him. I smirked back. Hook pushed me forward, my chest almost meeting with the sword. I scowled and rolled my eyes. He probably wouldn't care if my chest had met with the sword.

He smirked. "Hello Hook's niece. I'm sure you heard of my work." He meant the hook.

"Appreciate it. The mouth would've been better."

He laughed, "You're funny. And you're related to this codfish?"

"I know. Hard to believe." My sword clashed his and we met in the middle.

"Why are you fighting me?

"Because-" Hook interrupted me and spoke for me.

"Because she hates your guts as well Pan."

I rolled my eyes at his stupid lies. "Not true, I barely know the boy." Suddenly the more our swords clashed the harder Peter fought.

I made a swift move to almost cutting his neck but luckily for him he dodged it. Again our swords clashed in the middle, he glared at me.

As I dodged his sword I knocked him down at his ankles making him losing his balance. I kicked the sword away from his hand and stomped my foot on his chest making him wince.

"I'll be honest, I don't really care about this rivalry. I'm on my own side. You go ahead and kill Hook. I won't care." He looked at me suspiciously, wondering if there was a trick to all this.

"Peter!" a voice cried from the island. Everybody looked over to where the voice came from, including Peter. It was a girl that looked around my age. She was only dressed in a white night dress. Such an awful apparel to wear to an island full of adventure. Her brown wavy hair was let down and her lips were pink, just as her cheeks. Her hand was in the air, gesturing Peter to come to her. I smirked.

"Who's that Peter? Your girlfriend?" I teased.

"Girlfriend?"

Oh wait, he's a kid at heart. He wouldn't know. He got up quickly and flew away. I watched him go, while Hook was screaming non-stop. He was so close he said.

"Next time Chris, don't let him get away." He hissed. I nodded and watched as he took the girl's hand and they both started to fly away to wherever Peter's hideout was at.

I smirked.

Day 20? Pan has a mate.

**Re wrote this too. Not much of a difference. Feedback? :)**


End file.
